


Eat me like if I was the forbidden fruit

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Bets, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, Swearing, bottom schlatt and top wilbur bc im a basic bitch, consent by colors, consent is the key gays, glug glug 9000, im literally so embarrassed god help me, im so funny its 3am, mentioned but yes, no beta we die like my moral sense, petnames, thank u for the tag wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, it could be good to undress the rivalry. Literally.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Eat me like if I was the forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive ever written smut and never again. if you know me, you dont <3 i dont regret but i feel so embarrassed that its over the roof 
> 
> i couldnt think out a better title but its still more likely to be normal than "áááá", "glug glug 9000" and "all homo"
> 
> and obv, dont ship the real people, its weird. this is for shits and giggles and i mean no harm :)

Wilbur was never that popular guy type - and that didn’t bother him. He was perfectly fine with what he had, just as he had ever been before. He was figure skating - it was the favorite part of his life, he loved the sport and was happy to do it. Over time, he had to take short breaks because of his plethora of contests, which eventually stopped him for nearly three years from continuing. Over time, due to his parents ’various financial problems, he moved to another city and started the last two years of high school there - he thought it was a pretty shitty situation, but he didn’t have to cry because he could start dancing on the ice again, and oh how much he loved it. Because of this, he was amazingly happy, but he had to learn how to schedule his time correctly. Nor did it help that Tommy, his younger brother, kept dragging him into different things — then he finally introduced new people to him. True, what is true - his brother got him a circle of friends in his new environment, but he would never have thanked the younger boy for that. As long as the world is the world, his pride has meant more to him than anything.  
There weren’t many people in that circle - and it was absolutely perfect for him. It was another matter what the status of these people was with regard to the “school society” (more like hierarchy), and because of them, he received much more attention. Honestly? At first, he thought crazy that every third or even second person knew who he was and wanted to know what was happening to him. But after a few months, it didn't bother him anymore. After all, he had friends, he studied well and he could even build his love for figure skating further.

He might have been a little happier if one of those friends hadn’t been a dickhead as big as he was, but life wasn’t a wish-maker — he believed in that until He came into the picture. Then he had broken his beliefs because he just wanted to hit Schlatt so hard that he finally shut his mouth for up to two minutes. But as he said - life is not a wish-maker. At least he was trying to believe in that, really.   
Maybe, but just might, it really would have been better if he hadn’t even bet with him (and then won) and asked to given rides. Maybe. At least he didn’t have to walk nearly forty minutes home - though it would have been better to spend another quarter of an hour with Schlat after each training. He couldn't change that anyway - he would give up his win. And who would give it up? And for a month - three times a week - he had to endure an extra fifteen minutes of time together And it was fine, at least he encouraged himself to say that.

* * *

  
“Wilbur for God’s sake already,” he knocked on the thin glass wall placed on the railing at the rink. “We should have left twenty minutes ago and you’re still shaking your ass on the ice. Gather yourself or I'll leave you here and you can walk alone. ”  
Wilbur arriving at him, smiled playfully at him from the other side of the wall, “what if I don’t? You also know that if you break your promise you’ll be the biggest joke in the group - you don’t want that, right? ” he nodded his head to the side.  
"Just pull yourself together and let's go, I don't want to argue."  
"Ha - you got out of shape, huh?" he finally slipped off the track and headed (finally) toward the locker room - to Schlatt's delight.  
“Seriously, what the hell is it taking you so long to change? Don't you want to striptease by accident? We will leave so late that I could even drop you off at a club. ”  
“Can’t you just shut up? If you didn’t talk all the time, we might have already set off! You distract me. ”  
"I? Am I distracting you? Isn't that a little gay? Hah? ” he raised an eyebrow and looked defiantly at the other.  
"I swear I'll beat you into the fucking closet if you don't shut up in half a minute," he growled. “Seriously, if you let me exist at my own pace, we would be much better off. Surely."  
"Come on - hit me to the closet, oh big Wilbur," he sneered. The brit could feel his blood pressure jumping high with twenty beats - he was angry. He was angry because Schlatt was unable to leave him alone, or let's wait outside for him. But no, he had to oblige Wilburt to keep going, and he was furious about it.   
“Hm? What if I really do? Then you might cry, 'Oh, I didn’t think so you would do it!'” He spat out his words, glowing with rage.  
“Come on, I’m not afraid of you. I know you're a pussy big enough not to do it. Come on, Wilbur hit me into the closet. Come on, ”he grinned at him. He, on the other hand, really no longer expected the taller man, as well as the air, to lift him up and almost turn him to the said sheet of metal. He could feel the other's breath on his face — and oh, he could feel how angry he was by him blowing at him. In two seconds, he studied each of Wilbur's perceptible features and opened his own lips, from which, in the end, nothing ran out of.  
"Did the kitten steal your tongue?" Wilbur snarled at him and pushed him slightly with his chest, finally smoothing him out. “Hmm? You do not want to talk?"   
There was a silence on them for a few seconds that seemed like hours before Wilbur leaned even closer to the other man's face.  
“You don’t even dare kiss me hm? Wilbur Soot, I expect more from you. ”  
“Is that what you can squeeze out of yourself, Schlatt? Seriously? Do you want to show that you are strong? ” he tilted his head to the side as he spoke. "Color?"   
"Green." And with that, the taller one finally (maybe he shouldn’t feel that way) connected their lips, both of them not realizing what they were doing. It was damn uncomfortable for both of them - fuck, snogging someone in a public locker room is already uncomfortable in itself, but should you even be pressed on a closet? Even your back will hurt. Not that it interested any of them at that moment because a good kiss is worth the pain.  
When they could no longer breathe and were past nearly ten minutes of fighting for dominance - they got to the point where they needed more. Needed more than what they would not have confessed to anyone else. They needed more of what they ate as if they were some secret, guarded fruit, they were each other's forbidden fruits, a divine feast.  
Wilbur's hands started as explorers on Schlatt's body, gently smoothing lower and lower on his side, stopping at his thighs. There he spent more time there — pulling it back and forth, squeezing the tense muscle in places.   
“Wilbur, if you don’t start doing something - _ah_ ,” he moaned into what he was saying as the other touched the erected penis through his pants.  
“Hm? What do you want?" he grinned at him. "Use your words, my dear," he knelt. Oh, Jesus, Schlatt felt at that moment like he was becoming almost a new man as the brit looked up at him from there. He couldn't say a word about what he wanted, but one thing was for sure - if Wilbur didn't suck his dick on the spot, he would go crazy. "What do you want?" he fiddled with the fly with his hands.  
“Wilbur for God’s sake, just touch me - Wilb _ah_ ” in the middle of his pale sentence as the other man suddenly, quickly picked up his rock-hard cock. “Green - green god please just please do something,” he begged. And without expecting anything, Wilbur licked it and slowly took it in his mouth. It took Schlatt a lot of energy to restrain himself at that moment, and a few tears slowly turned from his eyes. It felt like he had been touring the kingdom of heaven while the other was working on him and oh, oh how much he would have lied if he hadn’t wanted more of it. He moaned — as loudly as he could get out of his throat (since fuck, he hadn't been involved in any action in a long time and probably was getting the suck of his life right now) until the other slapped his thigh to make him stay quiet. And at that point, a burning red handprint remained — and he would have lied, how much he would have lied if he hadn’t wanted more of it. His legs trembled like poplar leaves and he didn't know what to do.   
He just ran and ran Wilbur's curly hair through his fingers until he suddenly shook his head and suddenly a cough ran out of the other's mouth. He suddenly realized what he was doing — and his face was flooded with blush, not daring to do more than that.  
"Mhm," the brit bowed away from him. “Do you want to be strong, Schlatt? Do you want to fuck my mouth, mhm? ” he tilted his head to the side. “Come on, talk pretty boy, you don’t have to be scared…” a mocking smile spread across his face and he thought it was funny to stand up. The pressure was already uncomfortable in his pants, but he wouldn’t have spoken about it — because he wanted to dominate. He wanted to be stronger, so he was.  
"If you don't put your dick in me in two minutes, I'll cry" Schlatt whimpered, "Destroy me Wil, use me - please please please just look at me as an object, be your puppet - for the sake of the god Wilbur only-"  
“Woah, you don’t have to beg so much for me. I didn't even command you to, ”he clenched his thigh. "Would you turn around please?" so, he turned for her and pushed her butt a little further out. “Mhm, thank you,” he muttered, slowly licking his index finger up slowly. “I don’t have any lube - I didn’t think we would get into this situation - so it will be a little more uncomfortable,” he nodded to the other and shortly after, nodded to Wilbur that he could continue what he had started. Encouraged by this, he also placed a second finger in it, and not long after, he moved slowly in both of him, trying to be as careful as he could be. He might have hated Schlatt's nonsense and his even stupider face, but once they've gotten here, make the act so enjoyable you'll probably never forget.

  
"Wilbur - if you don't put your dick in me in two minutes, I'll bite it off and cry," he chuckled like a bad bitch, he didn't want to and couldn't wait.  
"I don't want it to hurt-"  
“At this point, I don’t care anymore that it hurts just… just do it, please,” he sighed. Without waiting for anything, Wilbur slowly took off his own pants and, taking out his penis, spat into his palm, trying to cover his entire length in a thin layer.  
“Listen, if you want me to stop - tell me right away. I don't want bad. "  
"Green. Come on come on come on, ”he repeated until Wilbur actually did what he was so encouraged to do. It was really uncomfortable - there was no word on it, but over time, it slowly got used to it. He nodded his head to the side and softly signaled to the taller that he could start moving. At first, he started comically, emphatically, but when Schlatt had told him to do it for the fifth time, he started. Oh, Jesus, what they both felt then was more than many. They almost saw stars and experienced this feeling as new.

"Harder Wilbur - please," he moaned, and the other, listening to his request, slammed him harder at the comet's metallic door. Thousands of moans soaked with tears were released from Schlatt's lips, and he felt the approaching of his climax get faster and faster. Sensing this, Wilbur's free hand — he somehow had to hold himself in this shitty pose with the other — wrapped his hands around the lower's penis and slowly moved it up and down it to see if it could make him feel even more. Oh, oh how well he knew — Schlatt was already crying with pleasure when, a few minutes later, he came in Wilbur's hand, who, not slowing down, beat himself into him from behind until he, too, reached the limit of his orgasm. And then, with a groan from a great depth, he emptied his cum into him.  
They both tried to calm their breaths as their hearts beat nearly two hundred. They stood side by side for a few minutes, leaning against one of the closets in the deserted, empty locker room.  
“My God, Wilbur,” Schlatt sighed between two major breaths. "Fuck, we are both messy…"  
The other, still trying to compose himself, placed his body in a more comfortable pose and tried to suffer for himself, his sweaty dirty clothes letting go of him. “Stay at mine when I'm about to drop you off - and hmm… then I’ll wash your stuff and you’ll get something new until then. There will be no problems. ”  
Schlatt nodded slowly and gathered himself at the same pace as his companion. "Let's talk about this... about this later. Not now, I still have to process what happened, ”he laughed, awkwardly, but laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, no one was inside — and the two of them sat side by side in an awkward yet pleasant silence in Schlatt's car, listening to the calm music coming from the radio. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
